


i won’t say (i’m in love)

by jafarsfault



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Denial, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, So much denial, hatchetfield, that’s most of the story tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafarsfault/pseuds/jafarsfault
Summary: Linda Monroe didn’t care about Becky Barnes and her stupid shiny hair and her stupid pretty eyes and her stupid swishy skirt. Not at all.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	i won’t say (i’m in love)

**Author's Note:**

> title from i won’t say (i’m in love) from Hercules

Linda Monroe was ready for her first day of kindergarten. It was going to be amazing, she’d make so many friends, and everyone was going to listen to whatever she said. After all, who wouldn’t want to be friends with someone as great as her?

Then Becky Barnes came along. Becky Barnes with her stupid shiny hair and her stupid pretty voice. It didn’t matter that everyone wanted to be friends with Becky instead, that everyone wanted to play Becky’s doctor games instead of listening to Linda. It didn’t matter that Becky was faster in running races or better at drawing or had cooler stickers.

It didn’t matter. That wasn’t why she hated Becky, no matter what anyone else said. It was because Becky was annoying. And it wasn’t Linda’s fault if no one else saw it. She wasn’t jealous.

<3 <3 <3

Linda didn’t care about Becky Barnes and her stupid sparkling eyes. She didn’t care about the way her hair shone red in the sun. She didn’t care about the way her skirt swung as she ran from her locker to her classroom. She didn’t care about the way she looked in the cheer uniform. And she definitely didn’t care about the way Becky had smiled as she said that Linda looked good in hers.

She didn’t care about her opinion at all.

<3 <3 <3

Linda Monroe did not have a crush. No way. 

So what if her stomach started to flutter whenever Becky Barnes flicked her shining hair over her shoulder? So what if she’d spent a few nights lying awake thinking about how close Becky stood as they argued, the tiny freckles she could see across her skin, the way her eyes glimmered as they fought. So what.

It’s not like she watched her in class or anything. It would have been weird if she’d spent chemistry staring at Becky, watching her little smile when she got a hard question, noticing the little crease between her eyes when she got something wrong. She didn’t do that.

She was clearly just coming down with something.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at slightlygaylemur and twitter on slightlylemur


End file.
